Rocky View County Fire Services
Rocky View Fire Services (RVFS) is a combination career and paid-on-call/volunteer fire department. It has three volunteer stations and five career/paid-on-call stations. Rocky View County Fire Services has approximately 300 fire personnel serving the county. There are also five other municipal fire departments inside Rockyview County, some combination career/paid-on-call/volunteer and some wholly volunteer departments, four of which provide coverage to Rockyview County by contract agreement. Those departments are Redwood Meadows Emergency Services, Cochrane Fire Services, Crossfield Volunteer Fire Department, and Beiseker Fire Department. The Airdrie Fire Department is surrounded by Rockyview County, but operates completely separate and have no association with Rockyview. In 2012, the Town of Chestermere returned to an independent fire department within the county of Rockyview, similar to the operations in Cochrane, Crossfield, and Redwood Meadows. The separate entity is known as Chestermere Fire Services. RVFS and the other departments in Rocky View County are all dispatched by Calgary Public Safety Communications, and thus are in the Calgary partnership's station numbering system. History Fire Stations Apparatus roster Asset (shop) number in brackets. Trucks at Station No. 59 in Chestermere Lake are not assigned asset numbers. Headquarters - 7665 10 St. NE, Calgary :Rocky View County - Director of Emergency Services - Ted Gard :Rocky View County - Fire Chief - Strategic Planning & Project Management - Ken McMullen :Rocky View County - Deputy Chief - Operations & Disaster Services - Steve Bagley :Rocky View County - District Chief - Training (Operations - West District) - Gary Barnett :Rocky View County - Chief Fire Marshal - Inspections/Investigations (Operations - East District) - Perry Prete :Rocky View County - District Chief - Corporate Sponsorship (Operations - North District) - Garth Rabel Fire Station No. 101 - 31001 Lott Creek Dr., Elbow Valley Built 2012 :101 Engine (5670) - 2009 Spartan MetroStar / Rosenbauer :101 Tender (5734) - 2011 International 7600 / Rosenbauer 1050/3000 Fire Station No. 102 - 128 Maclaurin Dr., Springbank (Springbank Airport (CYBW)) :102 Engine (5489) - 2006 International / Fort Garry (1250/1000) (SN#A123) :102 Tender (5458) - 2009 Kenworth T370 / Pierce Contender tandem-axle water tender (420/2500/30F) (SN#9423395) :102 Bush Buggy (5459) - 2000 Chevrolet 3500 4x4 pickup truck Fire Station No. 103 - 31211 Lochend Place, Bearspaw (Under construction, opening late summer 2014) Fire Station No. 105 - 285052 Range Road 30, Madden :105 Engine (5494) - 2006 International 7400 / Pierce Contender (1250/1000/30F) :105 Tender (1584) - 1983 International 2500 tandem-axle (PTO/3000) (Previously operated by Irricana as 56 Tender) :105 Bush Buggy (2873) - 1990 GMC 3500 1-ton 4x4 utility body pickup truck (?/200) :105 Mobile Command (4423) - 1999 Ford E350 van (crew transport) Fire Station No. 107 - 291015 Rocky View Drive, Rocky View :107 Engine (5649) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (?/?) :107 Tender (5640) - 2006 International 7600 / Fort Garry (?/?) :107 Bush Buggy (5669) - Ford F550 / Rocky Mountain Phoenix Fire Station No. 108 - 230-1 St., Irricana :108 Engine - (5630) 2006 International 7600 / Fort Garry (1250/1000) :108 Engine A (2310, ex-981) - 1990 GMC TopKick / Fort Garry (1050/1000/30A) (Previously operated by Redwood Meadows Emergency Services as Pumper 3) :108 Tender (1548) - 1981 GMC TopKick single-axle (?/1500) (Previously operated by Madden as 53 Tender.) :108 Rescue (5631) - 2006 International 4400 / Rosenbauer (Previously operated by Balzac as 72 Rescue.) :108 Bush Buggy (5657) - 2008 Ford F550 2-ton pickup truck :108 Quad - 19?? Polaris? Fire Station No. 111 - 12 Railway Ave. East, Langdon :111 Engine (5495) - 2006 International 7400 / Pierce Contender (?/?) :111 Engine A (2309) - 1991 GMC TopKick / Fort Garry (1050/1000/30A) :111 Tender (1593) - 1986 Ford LT9000 conventional cab tandem-axle water tender (?/3000) :111 Rescue (5794) - 1997 Spartan / Saulsbury (ex - Centerville Volunteer Fire & Rescue Co. 3, Goochland County, Manakin-Sabot, VA) :111 Mobile Command (2897) - 1993 Ford Crown Victoria sedan (personnel transport) :111 Bush Buggy (5066) - 1996 Ford F350XL 4x4 flatdeck pickup truck :111 Support (4222) - 1993 GMC Vandura cube van (previously operated by Irricana as 56 Rescue) Assignment unknown :101 Engine - 2012 Spartan Metro Star / Smeal (1250/720/25F) :2011 International 7600 / Rosenbauer pumper (1050/3000) :2011 F-550 4x4 Bush Buggie (?/?) Spare apparatus :(?) - 1999 International 4900/ Superior 1050/800/33F pumper (SN#SE 2032). Previously 59 Engine. :(4001) - 1975 International Cargostar / Superior pumper (840/500). Previously P??75 in Calgary Fire Department. Saw service as Redwood Meadows Emergency Services Pumper 3 and then 60 Engine A. :(1886) - 1974 Ford L9000 / Thibault front-mount pumper (1050/500). Saw service as 53 Engine. On order :2014 International 7400 / Rosenbauer pumper (840/?) for new Bearspaw Fire Station 103 :2014 International 7400 / Rosenbauer pumper (625/1800) for new Bearspaw Fire Station 103 Retired apparatus :(5039) - 1992 International 4000 / ITB (Ex-Langdon Rescue) (Ex-Dairy delivery truck) :(1891) - 1970 GM bus. Previously 56 Support. :(4000) - 1975 International Cargostar / Superior pump (840/500). Previously P2075 in Calgary Fire Department. Saw service as 56 Engine A. :(P3180) - 1981 International CO1950B / Superior 1050/500 (SN#SE 352). Previously P3180 in Calgary Fire Department. Was operated as 71 Engine before being wrecked in a collision. Returned to Calgary Fire Department where it was retired/scrapped. :(?) - 1980 IHC S / Superior front-mount pumper (625/?) ) (SN#SE 313) (Ex-Irricanna). Presently owned by Calgary window cleaning company (May, 2013) :(?) - 1978? ? / Superior front-mount 840 pump (SN#SE 171). Possibly now either Cochrane Fire Services (Alberta) 51 Engine B or a current or former Airdrie Fire Department piece. :(?) - 1980? ? / Superior front-mount 625 pump (SN#SE 313). Possibly now either Cochrane Fire Services (Alberta) 51 Engine B or a current or former Airdrie Fire Department piece. Future plans *Land was been acquired for Station No. 73 in Bearspaw (West District) in October 2012. *1 - 2011 Smeal Metroliner WUI (Riverside) 1250, 200 cfm Waterous CAFS equipped W/Advantis 6, W/Pump and Roll, Aux. BMW 250 Twin Remote High Pressure/Low Volume nozzles *1 - 2012 2700 gallon Smeal CAFS equipped tender, 300 gallon A foam, Waterous CAFS equipped W/Pump and Roll, Waterous CAFS equipped W/Advantis 6, remote High Pressure/Low Volume nozzle *1 - 2012 Ford F-550 4x4 Bush Buggies on order for 2012. *1 - 2012 Ford F-550 Mobile Command/Mobile SCBA Fill Station External links *Rocky View Fire Services *Rocky View Fire Station 108 (Irricana) *Rocky View Fire Station 111 (Langdon) *Rocky View Fire Station 111 (Langdon) Facebook page Category:Rocky View County Category:Alberta departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Departments operating SVI apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Fort Garry apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Departments operating Saulsbury apparatus